


Something in the Water

by zandral



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, I mean I have never written this much without even hinting that they like each other before, Multi, Slow Burn, rating will prob go up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 16:00:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6711661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zandral/pseuds/zandral
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Thomas and Alexander have to work together to create a speech that will need to change the ideas of those opposed to a bill that could help thousands, can they put aside their differences and create an incredible speech that will be remembered through history, or will their hate and differences consume them whole?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something in the Water

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to probably be the longest thing I have written. Saddle up folks, we are in for a long 14 days.

To man, many numerous hours have been spent trying to decipher exactly what happens when one falls in love. Some discuss the scientific route, where chemicals in the brain meet for the first time and cause such a feeling in your mind you can not help but want to care and cherish this person you have grown fond of. It is proven by many to happen when two people meet, and while the truth is hard to dismiss, many others would not like to think of love in such a way that scientists do. They believe that to do this takes the passion out of love, and the care and emotion out of finding it to instead be filled with logical reasoning and facts.

These people believe that love is more than chemicals in the brain. It is a cherished memory of when you were younger and had timidly pet a kitten for the first time, amazed by how soft the animal was, and how delicate the tiny life you held in the your two hands left you breathless with wonder. Love is the first time you take a leap of faith and run as fast as you can to the edge of the swimming pool and jump into the deep end, not knowing how cold the water would be, how deep the pool would pull you into it’s quiet depth, and not caring for that moment and just wanting to live for a second without fear of repercussion.

To Alexander Hamilton, love was nothing but a weak memory. The smell of his dying mother's perfume a faint reminder of a time when he recalled such an emotion passing through his body. To the young man of twenty two years love was a reminder that pain happens in life, and love makes that pain harder to deal with. It was the crash from the high the scientists talked of and the chill that haunted you after jumping into the swimming pool. For Alexander love wasn’t a necessity and not a common thought to his already plagued mind with issues that he thought mattered more so than that of petty thoughts of romantic dallies.

As the man makes the familiar route to his job in the nation's capital on his old but cared for bicycle as a junior speech writer that has already made a name for himself by having the favor of Senator George Washington whom he had a meeting with this very morning and why he was riding his bike to the capital today, he turned and saw a couple sharing a peaceful moment together. It looked as if the two of them have no worries about their lives, living as if sitting down together as they wait for the bus on the green rusted bench they both are on is the highlight of their day. Alexander just calmly turns and lets them have their privacy, tugging on his backpack's strap to make sure it was tight before he turned and watched for the light to turn it’s vibrant green so he may continue on his day.

The road that day is quiet, as he is only three miles away from work and on a Saturday morning no less, the young man makes it to the hill in good time. As he locks up his bike, Alexander quickly remembers his pant legs and takes them out of his socks, the blue navy slacks already wrinkled enough as it is, but at least he had remembered to put on a crisp pastel green shirt that he was told made his eyes pop. Showing his ID as he steps into the the quiet cathedral of law and justice that shape the very country he moved to from his tiny island less 100 feet across, he is plagued by thoughts of his workload that he does not stop in time to not be run over by senior speech writer Thomas Jefferson. As they collided, Alexander let slip a curse before he fell down onto the cold floor with a hard smack.

“Fucker!” He shouted into the hallowed halls before groaning in pain, rubbing his lower back as he looked up and glared at Thomas who was already getting up. The man was five years his elder and already known to most of the House and Senators to be an amazing speech writer, somthing Alexander has tried to do by attending horrible events that are over glorified fundraisers trying to network with people who he had no common ground with.

Jefferson looked down at Hamilton with a sneer, pointing to his business suit, a muted purple that was edging the line of fashionable and horrendous and were it on another man who didn’t have the confidence that the speech writer had would have been laughable on. “This is my best weekend suit, now I know you don’t understand fashion because what you’re wearing is the very opposite of the word but I for one do. Now I’m going to have to get it dry cleaned and hope the chemicals the floor has on it don’t ruin the suit.” The older man ranted, as the younger speechwriter slowly got up and glared at his co worker.

Dusting off his own pants, the wrinkles more prominent than before the crash, Alexander huffed out a breath and rolled his eyes. The rules of manners not applying to someone who didn’t know the very definition. “Unlike you Jefferson, I only care about important matters. Like the economy and how to help children not starve. You should try it sometime.” He quipped at the older man before straightening out, chin out and jaw clenched looking for a fight.    
  
It was not unusual for them to have a fight as soon as they both came into work. Both men had strong views, and many times it was the opposite of what the other thought. Jefferson a democrat that was more conservative than most would like, and Alexander being a progressive democrat that made many shake their heads at how far left Alexander could go sometimes. Neither one would back down from an argument though and to many junior staffers it was both terrifying and interesting to watch the two men argue.

As Thomas looked as if he were about to rebuttal, a voice cut through the quiet halls of the capital. “Ah gentleman, I’m glad you both got my message.” A strong baritone southern voice said as the man who owned such a calming voice walked closer to them. Senator Washington was a favorite of the staffers, for he was a kind man who may not agree with some things you said, but respected you still and treated you as an equal regardless.  The Senator was rumored to try to be on the ticket next time for president, something that both Thomas Jefferson and Alexander Hamilton wanted desperately to help make happen.

Being closer to the man, Alexander blinked and looked at the Washington before looking back at Jefferson who had the same bewildered face on. “Of course sir, but I didn’t know that Jefferson would be here for the meeting as well.”   
  
“Nor I with you Hamilton.” Jefferson bit back, looking down at the man with a sneer before looking back at the Senator. “Sir whatever you need, I’m sure we don’t need a junior speech writer here for.” The older man explained, emphasising on the word junior and making the younger man bristle with anger. 

Washington held up a hand though and glared at the two of the speechwriters with the most intense glare. It was a glare that many who opposed him had seen, and Alexander couldn’t help but wonder about how the man must have commanded a whole battalion with that look that held back a storm of anger and righteousness when he was an officer in the Army. “Enough, I called both of you here today to discuss writing a speech for me.” The man said calmly with steel backing his voice rendering the two men speechless.

It was well known that Charles Lee was the head speechwriter for George Washington, but there had been rumors of the two men being upset at one another, with Washington calling Lee’s choice of words too weak, and the writer saying that the Senator was too aggressive. With the two mens attention now, George waited for both of them to collect themselves, turning and walking twords his office, gustering them to follow which they did as quickly as they could.

Jefferson was able to find his voice first, “Thank you sir, this is an honor, but what about Lee?” he asked as he stuttered through the halls. For once, Hamilton only nodded, keeping up with the two taller men with the same speed by doing double time.

“Don’t worry about him.” Was all that Senator Washington said, and so both speechwriters dropped the matter quickly. The all turned to the left and walked closer and closer to the man's office. “This speech is for the City Resources reform bill, I want it known I’m backing this 100 percent and that making this seem like a waste of congress time is saying children are a waste of our time and I want the speech done in two weeks when it goes to the floor.”

Alexander stopped in his tracks at this, startled at this declaration. “Sir that bill is said to cut military spending by 5 percent, and is said to die in the Senate.” The young man said to the older man, who stopped at a closed door that lead to his office. Having the mans eyes now trained on him, Alexander took a deep breath before continuing. “What I mean to say is, do you want me to back the whole bill or just the bill's message?” It was Jefferson's turn to nod at what the other said, looking at the older man with the same respect and admiration Hamilton was.

With a smile that deserved to be on a wild animal that caught his prey with ease, the Senator looked at both speech writers. “I want you both to back the whole bill. Both of you have a way with words and how to make sure that what you say stands out to people and makes them think. I need to make my fellow senators remember why they came here. For the people.” With a raised eyebrow, he looked at both of them. “Get it done.” Senator Washington ordered, knowing the two men would accept even if it meant they had to work together. Turning, the man went into his office, leaving the two speechwriters alone together.

“Well fuck.” Hamilton said with a blank tone in the empty hallway that was slowly starting to fill with people.

  
“For once I agree with you Hamilton.” Jefferson said, with the realization that they both would have to work together to make this speech. A bitter look fell across both men as the looked at eachother, resigned to their fate and hoping that they can kill the other first.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and love would be very nice!


End file.
